


Ilyana's sweet revenge

by Smuttine



Series: In an other world Vhenan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttine/pseuds/Smuttine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short text is both a following to my fanfic "In another world Vhenan" and Solas' Guilty Pleasure.<br/>Enjoy ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ilyana's sweet revenge

Thin rays of light pass through the colored stained glass of the inquisitor's room. Ilyana slowly opens her eyes and escapes the warm of her bed silently not to wake up her lover. She stands a moment naked in front of the window, gazing at the morning skies. She always liked this view : the infinite mountains, the calm of the snow comfort her after such hard moments. Even now, even « here », from the Fade, she enjoys the landscape and its serenity. But everything is so different now. This castle, « his » castle, is so quiet now they're only the two of them. And the ornaments are so beautiful now she can see them the way they were at the Dread Wolf age... She would spend hours to admire each eye, every leaf painted on the wall... But talking about the ancient god, Ilyana just realized Solas is awaken now, gazing silently at her for a long moment from the bed, appreciating her slim and dark curves shinning as velvet under the sun lights. Hands behind his head, his long ginger dreads are falling on his bare chest.

Ilyana smiles and goes back to him. She gets on all four to reach him over the silk blanket. He doesn't make a move and closes his eyes as she goes over him to put a sweet kiss on his full lips.

\- Good morn... 

But she stops as soon as she sits on him. Solas keeps his eyes closed but a discreet smirk lights his face as he lets a weak moan escaping his opened mouth. His malehood is already hard between her legs and now she knows that he was not just enjoying the view.

\- Solas, you perv...  
\- Yes... he answers, confident, his eyes still closed, reaching for another deep kiss of hers.

But her vallaslin appearing on her face betrays her own arousal coming. The thin silk between them is simply not enough to hide his erection and Ilyana just can't help playing with it. Without a word, she starts moving her hips, pressing it slightly then bends to his face, her nipples brushing past his body. Solas streches his long fingers to caress them but she grasps his wrists and put them aside his head, dipping them into the mattress. She opens her mouth to his lips but avoids them contentiously, not allowing him to touch her, just teasing him with her deep hot breath caressing his skin. She keeps waving her pelvis against him in very slow movements and their fluids start to melt through the thin fabric. She enjoys pressing her slit from the top of her sex to her rear, exciting her clit, opening her thighs all the way long. She bends back to rub her entrance with his hard shaft, offering her opened vulva to his gaze. He lets her do so, taking advantage of the position to admire her flexed clit overpassing her lips. But he finally tries to catch her hips, tracing her thighs from her knees then she just stops moving, firmly anchored around him, locking his wrists once again. She approaches her face to his, her vallaslin shinning more and more. She licks his upper lip then swallows his lower one to release it slowly in a suave sound. She smiles as she senses a light wave of pleasure crossing his shaft between her tensed legs as she sucks his flesh.

\- You know I could turn you over in a simple gesture... he says quietly.  
\- Oh, I haven't forget your strength, Dread Wolf...  
\- Good...  
\- No, I haven't... Actually I'm wondering what you're waiting for...

**Author's Note:**

> This text has been inspired by a fantastic sketch from nanananananablr from tumblr.  
> Run here to see it: http://nanananananablr.tumblr.com/post/129486948894/justdoodle


End file.
